74th Annual Hunger Games: District Six
by dandy-lion225
Summary: Hello! Well, this is my first fanfic.. and as you can see I am hopeless at writing stories.. but i wanted to give it a go anyways. Basically the story is about what happens to 17 y/o District Sixer, Mai, when she is chosen for the 74th annual Hunger Games. It goes onto her relationship with fellow district six competitior, that she isnt very fond with, Ash. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I hate Mondays. I have to go to school. I have to work extra hours at my uncle's mechanic workshop. Even though today is a public holiday, I still hate Mondays. Today is the reaping for the Hunger Games.  
_Yay._ I think sarcastically. I wonder what would happen if I didn't go to the reaping… all I feel like doing is sleeping. Slowly, I creep to the small dining area to see what the time is. 6:00am. Usually, I have to be at school by 7am. I guess the only positive thing about the reaping is that there is no school. The reaping isn't until noon. No one is awake, yet, so I go back to bed.

"Mai! Get up. The reaping is soon and you have to get changed!" Mum walked out of my room and I open my eyes. The plain cement ceiling stares at me. Nearly everyone in District 6 lives in an apartment. All the apartments are cement. No colours, really, here in District 6. We provide the transportation for The Capitol. But, we rarely use mechanical forms of transportation. We walk.  
District 6 is large, but walking is a lot cheaper. And I mean a lot! Most families earn a low income, so we aren't as poor as some districts, like District 12, but, money is quite tight.  
I slowly peel out of bed, dreading the day ahead. I get changed into a floral tunic and tights. Stare in the mirror at my reflection. Tall, Blond hair in a high pony tail, how I like it. I look older for my age, too. I've been mistaken for a 25 year old, once. I walk out into the small living room and kitchen to eat breakfast. My little sister, Lila and her twin brother, Woody, are babbling away in baby talk. I really hope the Hunger Games aren't around in eleven years, when they turn twelve. I'm 17 and I have my name in the event 10 times… a 10 in 400 chance, I guess.  
I could get chosen.  
I don't feel hungry anymore.

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

I walk silently to the town square with Mum and the twins. My Dad died when I was 3, so I don't remember him. He was hit by a train, while working on the magnets the trains are attracted on.  
On the way to the square, I see my best friend from school and work, Cole. Cole and I have known eachother since we were babies. His mother and mine went to school together and have been friends ever since, so that's how we got to know eachother.  
"Nervous?" I ask him.  
"Indeed I am." He replies. He wipes his light brown hair from his dark green eyes. We arrive at the square and get our names marked off. I wander through the crowd to the back, a habit of mine, I guess. At school, well, um… Cole and I didn't usually take work seriously, but when a new school peacekeeper came, we were punished. So now, I like to keep my head down and out of the radar.  
I see Mum, Lila and Woody standing in the parent's area. All I want to do is snuggle up next to Mum, but the peacekeepers won't allow it. Cole stares off into space and I just keep my eyes to the ground. Cole has had his name picked out before. His older brother, Rex volunteered. Rex was killed in the bloodbath at the very start of the games. My thoughts whirl around and before long, Salamaya, the escort, is up on the stage.  
"Greetings everybody! Welcome to the reaping for the 74th annual Hunger Games! I am sure that all of you District Sixes are very excited!" She blahs on about the dark days etc etc, and during a video on this, there is a snort of laughter. I turn around and see Ash, who is my age and a complete fool, and his two friends, Edie and Red.  
"_Jerks,_" Cole mutters.  
"Now, my friends, it is time for the drawing of names! Hmm… Ladies first, I think." Salamaya says.  
"The tribute for District Six for the 74th annual Hunger Games is…." She draws the name out of the big, glass bowl and I hold my breath.  
"Mai Jermalle."


End file.
